Rodney McKay
Meredith Rodney McKay. I prefer to go by Rodney It started in childhood. Rodney McKay wanted to be a pianist, but was told that he had no sense of the art and would never succeed in the field. Discouraged, he turned to science instead, believing that the straight truths of numbers and theorems would see him through, but found that science was as much an art as music was. Over the last six years, he's been able to prove that he's just as much an artist in his own right as anyone. Even if he still doesn't believe it. He began working with the SGC at Area 51, working with computer models of the Stargate. His first experience with the actual gate left him less than impressed and he tried to bully his way into everyone's good graces. When neither that nor his awkward attempts at flirting with Samantha Carter worked, he was relocated to Russia. About a year later, he returned, this time somewhat more triumphantly. Because of this, he was assigned to the Atlantis Expedition as chief scientist. Once through the Gate, he quickly joined the flagship team. Over the years, he grew to be something more than just a mere scientist. He gained friends, despite his abrasive personality, and managed to reconnect with his sister. It was during a collabarations with his sister that she was kidnapped, in order to try to save a girl dying of cancer. As a threat, she was injected with nanites. By the time they were rescued, the girl was dead and they still weren't any closer to an answer. Rodney tried working with the Wraith they had, but the Wraith needed to feed. He tried offering himself, but Sheppard rejected the idea. He comes to the town as he heads to the lab, about to offer himself to the Wraith directly. Major, think about where we are in the solar system Rodney is a genius and he'll be happy to tell you so. What he won't tell you is that he often questions himself. He always wanted to be an artist and was told at a very young age that he wasn't good enough. Thereafter, everything was art to him and he was never good enough at it, even when he was. He had to be better, to be more, which was a bit of a problem when he pulled himself away from the academic community in order to work with the Stargate program. The benefits outweighed everything else, though. In the Stargate program and, especially, in Atlantis, he's gathered strong relationships that have helped him move beyond his ego. He's grown more comfortable with himself, even going so far as to start a relationship with a botanist Most of the time, though, he still hides behind bluffs in order to save himself from potential pain or embarrassment. Equipment Sneakers, white socks, striped slacks, blue t-shirt, hoodie, SGC ID card for Dr. Bill Lee, wallet with: Canadian license, SGC ID card, Platinum Visa card, Platinum Mastercard, Platinum Discovery card, photo of Madison, Kaleb, and Jeannie McKay, Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay, Rodney